Solo juega un corazón
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: ambos cortaron con sus respectivas parejas nada mas enterarse que el otro le amaba para que su relación empezase inmediatamente. Por que estaba claro:en el juego de dos,solo jugaba un corazón...¿verdad,Antonio?-fic algo extraño-


Como me encanta separar a estos dos...*risa maniática* sobre todo matarlo... (y como disfrutare viéndolo morir...kesese)(me refiero a Antonio y Lovino/Iván y Yao,no pensemos mal...¬¬)

quitando este echo...(buf...ya hice un adelanto) ahí que ser una buena persona y agradecer a mi pikachu y mi Neru (ahí mi hermanito...) el que hayan presentado otra canción que usare,que también por mala suerte,es de su rama favorita:sease,bachata y/o reggaeton...(siempre me acordare por los gatos esos que salen en el anuncio de vodafone que me ayudaron con la inspiración para esta historias)

aquí os dejo con...

* * *

><p><em>Solo juega un corazón<em>

_(una relación la mantienen dos,pero te fuiste tu)_

* * *

><p><em>-Perdoname...pero lo mejor sera que rompamos-dijo a bocajarro el español mientras que volteaba para fijar su vista en el jardín<em>

_-¿Por...que...porque?-preguntaba con los ojos llorosos el italiano-¿ya te hartaste de mi?_

_-¡Es mi culpa,no la tuya!-dijo el con una voz cortante-Es que me enamore de otro...-Lovino empezó a llorar-supe que el sentía lo mismo por mi...y eso...que el también dejara a su pareja actual para estar conmigo_

_-¡Como te pudiste enamorar de otro sabiendo que estabas conmigo!¡¿Te fías de la palabra del ruso sabiendo de las tantas relaciones que ha tenido?-el español se quedo estático. ¿como lo había adivinado?-Ya sabía que iba a ser el...eras demasiado amigo de el...tan solo por que te ayudo en aquella guerra civil tuya_

_-¡Fue una guerra fuerte en mi casa!¡Ya sabes cuanto duele sentir que se matan entre ellos!-exclamo el español. Intento retomar la conversación del momento- Lovino...entiende que..._

_-¡Calla!-corto el-¡aun sigues enfadado por lo de aquella vez,ya te dije que fue un desliz!_

_-Un desliz...¡Los huevos!¡Hable con ella y supe que la seguiste viendo!-dijo el español furioso-¡Y eso me da igual!¡Por mucho que me ames, yo ya no te amo!¡Desde hace tiempo que no te amo!¡Ni siquiera se porque he estado contigo!_

_-Por lastima,como todos...-dijo bajando la cabeza. Sabía que había sido duro. Le abrazo por detrás en intento de consolarlo,aun que sabía que quizás empeoraba un poco la situación_

_-yo te ame...y aun te quiero,no como antes,pero entiende que para mantener una relación,se necesitan dos corazones,no una,Lovino..._

_-Estas cometiendo una locura con el ruso,y lo sabes...sabes que el tiene arranques de anexión y que en cualquier momento,el se puede ir con otro y dejarte tirado como lo hizo con..._

_-Ya lo se-corto el- pero prefiero arriesgarme...nadie sabe que es lo que pasa en esta vida...-le dio el último beso. El italiano intento que no se marchara cogiéndolo del brazo,pero sabía que era mas inútil que intentar hacer que su hermano no comiera pasta._

* * *

><p>Se despertó de golpe,con la pulsación agitada. Había soñado con el día que lo había dejado con Lovino para estar con Iván.<p>

El nunca se arrepentía de sus decisiones,pero creía que había echo mal,porque notaba cada vez mas distante al ruso,que aquel día tampoco dormía a su lado como hacía días. Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde aquello y solo tenía en la mente que desde que empezó la semana hablando de nuevo con el lituano,solo sabía quedar con el para beber.

Dejo de comerse la cabeza,y aun que fuera tarde,decidió hablar con su buen amigo alemán mientras que miraba sus maletas. Tenía que aparentar que estaba bien,si no, la gente adivinaría que al español,se le estaba acabando el amor en su relación.

* * *

><p><em>El sabía que lo que sentía por el español no era otro capricho suyo.<em>

_Se había enamorado de el en cierto momento histórico,para luego acabar hasta los huesos enamorado de el cuando lo intento ayudar en su guerra civil. Le hirió que participase en la guerra que hizo caer el comunismo y hacer desaparecer su querida casa,pero eso le hizo ver que el era un valiente luchador...una persona perfecta para el. Pero,igualmente siguió con el chino,del que se había enamorado y costado hacerse su pareja. Cuando se entero por un burdo cotilleo del francés que el español estaba enamorado de otra persona que no era Lovino, fue corriendo a ver al español y preguntarle a ver quien era. Vio su sonrojo brutal,y tubo unas grandes ganas de llevárselo o a su habitación o al armario...al descubrir la verdad,se sintió como si estuviera en un campo de girasoles con el al lado. Rápidamente empezó a comerle la boca y decirle que el le amaba aun que estuviera con el chino. Pensó en lo idiota que había sido en no preguntarle nada mas terminar las guerras,y no ser idiota de esperar años para acabar en aquella situación. Rápidamente hicieron el pacto de dejarlo con sus respectivas parejas para estar juntos. El fue rápido a la casa,en la que se encontró con que Yao estaba viendo como siempre la televisión y uno de esos programas absurdos. Sentía como se encogía el corazón. Empezó hablando un poco de lo que había pasado y en como había escogido su decisión en respecto a ellos._

_-Lo mejor...lo mejor sera...que lo dejemos_

_-¿Por que aru?-pregunto el con los ojos llorosos_

_-Porque me enamore de otro alguien_

_-¡Sabiendo que estabas conmigo,no tenías que haberte fijado en otro alguien aru!-sollozo el otro. El ruso lo abrazo,en ademan de intentar reconfortarlo. Hacer aquello dolía,pero amaba al español y quería estar con el hasta...lo que les restaba de la vida inmortal que tenían-¿A que es el español aru?-Aquella pregunta le tomo por sorpresa.¿como lo había sabido?-no te hagas el sorprendido... se notaba como se te caía la baba cada vez que lo veías...en como lo ayudaste en su guerra civil y en como se te caía el alma a los pies cada vez que abrazaba a Lovino aru...pero,el tiene pareja-pensó durante pocos segundos- a no ser que la deje por ti,claro esta_

_-Yao...esto es mi culpa lo se...pero entiende que yo ya no te amo..._

_-Otro capricho anexionador tuyo,lo se-dijo el bajando la cabeza-no amas a nadie,solo son obsesiones que con el tiempo se desgastan y los dejas,como a Canadá y ahora mismo a mi...¿recordamos lo que viviste con el prusiano aquel,que encima es amigo de tu querido Antonio?_

_-Errores...yo lo amo de verdad-se intento defender,pero sabía que no había forma de defenderse de aquellas acusaciones que eran ciertas...y sabía que el español fácilmente podía enterarse de aquellos romances que tuvo...Pero estaba seguro de que amaba de verdad al español,lo estaba- yo te quiero como un amigo,nada mas_

_Se dieron el último beso y el ruso se fue de la casa. Estaba decidido. _

* * *

><p>El ruso sabía que estaba haciendo mal,pero en vez de ello,no paraba.<p>

En aquellos tres meses había amado como a nadie a Antonio,pero tenía necesidad de ir a por alguien mas. Se arrepentía profundamente...pero era su instinto,y como un animal,se dejaba llevar. Sabía que Yao tenía razón y que al final,parecía que el español no era mas que un mero capricho. Sacudió la cabeza antes de irse con el chico a cierto lugar mas privado para no tener arrepentimientos.

* * *

><p><em>-Austria,tengo un favor que pedirte-dijo el español entre jadeos,intentando volver a recuperar la respiración-eres el único que en estos momentos puedo pedir ayuda<em>

_-¿Por que no a donde tu hermano o Andorra?-pregunto el austriaco dejando los papeles encima del piano. Pensó durante un instante-¿es algo que ver con tu pareja...Iván?_

_-Escucha...aun que llevemos un mes,tengo un mal presentimiento y tengo que pedirte que en caso que desaparezca, llames a mi hermano y le digas Finnis Terrae sin que nadie se entere y sobre todo,que seas mi hilo con los del exterior_

_-¿por que me dices esto?-pregunto extrañado-¿No deberías decírselo a tu hermano,y no a mi?¿me pediras ayuda para algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza?que esta pasando..._

_-Si se lo digo,se que acabara mal parado,y es mi hermano,coño...además,por mucho que no lo parezca, eres al único al que se lo pueda confiar...eres el último a quien se lo preguntaría Iván el donde estoy. _

_-¿Pero que pasa,España?-estaba realmente confuso,y con todo aquello, también preocupado_

_-No tengo mas tiempo,tengo que arreglar varias cosas,luego nos vemos-dijo antes de volver a la carrera de vuelta a casa_

_Roderich miraba extrañado a aquel chico del que una vez se hizo amigo intimo. Era extraño. Sabía que como país de la pasión, no tenía ni punto de comparación en como amante,pero si el estaba de aquella forma,era que incluso el tenía serias dudas de su relación.¿se habría enterado de lo que le paso a Prusia cuando tuvo aquel romance con el ruso?¿tenía pensado marcharse?_

_Pero una cosa la tenía clara el austriaco:el no iba a soltar palabra a nadíe._

* * *

><p>El español corría por las calles del pueblo. Había empezado a llover y tenía que llegar a aquella casa antes de que la lluvia le calara totalmente. Claro que el sabía que había pasado con todos los amantes de Rusia,claro que sabía de los amantes de mientras estaban juntos. El podía parecer imbécil, pero no lo era. Era consciente de todo lo que pasaba si lo estudiaba con tranquilidad. Y no era tan idiota como para no buscar un lugar donde se refugiase hasta que el se sintiera seguro. Tras la llamada y la última charla con su amigo, cogió las maletas y se largo de la casa que compartían para irse a su lugar secreto. Sabía que le darían como desaparecido después de mañana que había reunión. Entonces, confiaba en que Roderich fuera ha hablar en privado con su hermano. Se lo había dicho para que su hermano no se preocupase, por que por encima de todo, pensaba en el.<p>

Llego antes de que se calara por completo. Abrió la puerta y dejo las maletas en el recibidor. Espero a que su amiga viniera y le diera la toalla. Tras charlar, ella se fue,dejándolo solo. Sabía que había echo mal dejando una carta explicando la desaparición de el a Iván,pero si no desaparecía,temía a acabar con heridas aun mas profundas que las que tuvo Gilbert.

* * *

><p><em>Mi...bueno,Rusia:<em>

_Cuando vallas a leer esto,yo ya estaré en mi lugar ameno. Se que tienes preguntas,o finges tener preguntas a las que esperare contestar rápidamente antes de irme._

_Primero:yo ya me sabía todas tus historias de amor al igual que tu te sabés las mías. Ya se de sobra lo que le hiciste a mi mejor amigo,al chino y al canadiense,y para recordarlo,ya tenía millones de bocas recordándomelo a diario y,básicamente,aun me pregunto como es que no callé a ninguno de uno de mis buenos golpes. Prácticamente me da igual lo que hicieras tu con ellos,por que eso es pasado, y yo solo soy...bueno...diría presente,pero no me siento con humor y diré que también soy pasado,por que en el presente,en estos instantes,estas solo. _

_Segundo:no soy subnormal. Se de sobra que andas con otros. No ahí que ser un genio en matemáticas para saber que te abandonas a tus instintos y te largas a por otro. Básicamente, molesta,no, me decepciona saber que al final soy como los otros y también paso a uno de los amantes de Rusia... "una puta mas" se diría a una mujer,pues me aplicare el cuento. Confié en ti y solo supiste darme la espalda cuando se te desgasto la relación. Y yo,como un puto subnormal, gilipollas, o mas insultos, intento mantener una relación que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. _

_Tercero:si piensas que estoy huyendo de ti,puede que en cierta parte sea verdad. Sera que no quiero ver tu cara hasta que se me pase esta "rabieta" de niño pequeño,o que no quiero que me pase lo mismo que mi mejor amigo, o no quiero volver a tener esa sensación de alma en los pies y corazón echo trizas...algo que pensare. _

_Con esto,creo que ya me puedo ir en paz. No,tranquilo o finge estar shock- helado,no me voy a suicidar...tengo miles de cosas que hacer que pensar en como me voy a suicidar por una historia mala de amor. Si lo habrás notado, digo finges por que a veces me da la sensación que eres buen actor por interpretar el papel del chico enamorado. Si suena cruel...no engañes a tu próxima pareja,porque contigo,no voy a volver a estar nunca mas. Si:estoy cortando contigo por una carta. ¿a que jode? Pues que sepas...que te traicionen,duele mas todavía de lo que puedas imaginar,y que extrañamente,puedes ocultarlo bajo una mascara de sonrisas a la que la gente cae muy fácilmente en la mentira si sobre todo la haces bien._

_Un saludo a la Federación Rusa._

_Antonio Fernandez-España_

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado como tres días desde que el español no daba señales de vida,y parecía ser que justo en aquel instante,el ruso había leído la carta. Claro que estaba shock- helado. Las palabras escritas por Antonio lo habían dejado prácticamente sin habla. El español no era ningún imbécil, y lo estaba demostrando. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de maldecir al mundo y sobre todo:a si mismo.<p>

Escucho a alguien aplaudiendo a su espalda:

-Muy bien,Iván- aquella voz a su espalda era del hermano del español- Antonio seguro que había dejado esa carta ahí hace tiempo,pero seguro que tu ahora te has dado cuenta

Se giro y miro fatal al luso. Se sentía mal como para que alguien se lo restregase. Acababa de perder algo muy importante para el...y nunca se lo pudo decir,es decir,solo se había dado cuenta cuando el se había ido. Sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies, como el corazón se destruía en mil pedazos.

-¿Que haces aquí?-escupió la pregunta

-Asegurarme que te lees la carta de mi hermano antes que yo-dijo el entrando en la sala- y ver que te das cuenta de que mi hermano te amo desinteresada mente, con el corazón y no con...la capital

-Eso ya lo se-dijo el con ira- he sido yo el imbécil que la ha fastidiado todo...pero no hace falta que me lo repitas

-Mas cómica sería la cosa si fuera que no lo reconocieras...y pensar que mi hermano es el único capaz de hacerte eso sin temblar y temer por su vida,además,te lo mereces,así sabes que suplicio paso con las voces..

-No le había echo daño-se excuso el ruso apartando la mirada

-No mientas mas...todos sabemos el daño que le hiciste a Gilbert y mira...antes le hacías daño yéndote a casa de esos payasos...no entiendo como el pudo vivir contigo ese mes tuyo...

-¡Dejalo ya!¡Ya me entere de todo!-se quejo mientras se levantaba de la cama- ¡Se que he sido la peor persona que Antonio pudo escoger!¡Soy un maldito bastardo!¡Ya me he enterado!

-¡¿Y que si te has enterado?¡La cosa es que mi hermano ha desaparecido por tu culpa!¡No ha dado señales de que este bien a nadie por tu culpa!

Aquello que grito era la pura y dura verdad. El luso dejo al ruso solo,por que el era una nación que en aquellos momentos tenía mucho trabajo. Además,si Iván tenía que evolucionar como los pokemon de Japón,tenía que hacerlo solo.

* * *

><p><em>-Austria...gracias por todo-dijo el español al otro lado del teléfono-bueno...dime...¿como esta?<em>

_-¿Iván o Paulo?-pregunto el austriaco encerrándose y mirando a ver si no había nada. Aquella situación no le gustaba en absoluto,lo ponía de los nervios. Escucho decir al español a su hermano- pues esta bien,te busca,ya que no comprendió bien lo de Finnis Terrae,pero intenta saber si a tu ex le gustabas de verdad o era un cuento chino suyo. _

_-Es irónico...ya que antes de mi,estaba el pobre Yao...-dijo con un tono algo decaído. Volvió a retomar la conversación con el tono de voz que sabía que todo el mundo había escuchado- seguro que esta trabajando un montón mientras que yo sigo aquí _

_-¿Cuando volverás?nos tienes a todos preocupados-dijo mirando al calendario-además, han empezado a buscarte_

_-Por ello no te preocupes,Rode...tan solo ocupate de darme noticias de Portugal_

_-¿Y Rusia?_

_-Digamos...que lo ame mucho,pero no puedo volver con el,por que en nuestra relación,solo jugo un corazón_

* * *

><p>Bueno...así lo dejo ahora...no se si darle continuación,ya que parecería largo...<p>

espero que no os resultara pesado ^^"

darme vuestra opinión!

em...alguien me explica la falta de historias en FF?

Se necesitan historias!-tomando bolas de anís (?)-

bueno gente...

agur^^

PD:si ahí alguien con dos bellotas (?) que se atreva a escuchar la canción de solo juega un corazón, a bajo el link. Yo ya avise...es de la rama que a mi amigo le gusta,yo me lavo las manos en asuntos legales y problemas médicos (con perdón a los que les gusta la bachata y todo eso...pero para mi es puro veneno x_x)

Http : / www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=mZ8vWuSJce8


End file.
